Los que se pelean
by Marinuqui
Summary: No solamente Draco y Astoria tenían un secreto a voces...O un refrán que se reflejaba en ellos a la perfección. Esta historia participa en el "Reto: Primer beso" del foro "Ronmione Pride".


**Esta historia participa en el "Reto: Primer beso" del foro "Ronmione Pride".**

Se podían escuchar los gritos de ambos por el pasillo. Caminaban con rapidez. El cabello de ella se removía ante el aire que chocaba contra su rostro. La melena de él no quedaba muy atrás, y sus ojos brillaban con fuerza, dispuesto a replicarle perfectamente a la chica esa que era un tanto desconcertante y exasperante. Pero él tampoco parecía ser muy distinto de ella. Y por esa razón, los gritos de él eran un tanto más graves que los de ella, que parecía estar a punto de girarse y lanzarle una maldición. Pero eso nunca sucedería. Porque ella secretamente estaba enamorada de él. Y aunque el pelirrojo se quejaba mucho, también amaba a esa castaña de pelo enmarañado y de palabras sabias

Los dos se adentraron en sus respectivas salas comunes con paso firme y severo. La chica se giró, sin apartar su mirada furibunda del rostro del muchacho, quien se quedó en frente de ella con un gesto en su rostro un tanto furioso y colorado. En verdad, quien no les conociera, podría pensar que se detestaban. Pero con dos días, se podía llegar a la conclusión de que los dos se querían tanto como cabezotas que eran.

Pero nunca daban su brazo a torcer. Pese a que era cierto que Ron era capaz de cualquier cosa por la joven, igual que esta por él, los dos no eran capaces de mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Para fortuna de ellos, la sala se hallaba vacía y podían hablar tranquilamente sin que nada ni nadie les llegase a molestar

-¡Estoy harta, Ron!-Exclamó ella, agotada de todo aquello. Respiraban jadeantes, con cierta adrenalina recorriendo sus rostros

Y también, debían admitir que el deseo se apoderaba poco a poco de ellos. Ron amaba los labios de Hermione, perfectamente formados y moldeados. Quizás, si tuviese la oportunidad, les acariciaría lentamente con los suyos propios, e incluso con las yemas de sus dedos. Pero la otra no se quedaba atrás. Siempre deseaba aspirar el aroma que desprendía el cabello de él, quizás juguetear con este mientras le besaba lentamente. Era un deseo que tenía desde hacía tiempo en su corazón. Por eso, pese a las discusiones, se querían como nunca habían querido a nadie

-¡Yo sí que estoy harto! ¡Siempre discutiendo!-Indicó él, molesto. Ella se cruzó de brazos

-¿Perdona? ¡Eso es porque me pones de los nervios!-Contra atacó ella con fiereza, acercándose a él sin vacilar-¡Acaso no podrías dejar de comportarte como un niño pequeño!

Eso provocó que él se acercase más a ella con cierta rabia ante sus palabras. Sus labios se fruncieron, y ella creyó en su corazón saldría de su pecho desbocado. Era tan sumamente guapo que…Ladeó la cabeza, pasando ese movimiento inadvertido al chico Weasley, el que permanecía con ese gesto tan condenadamente sensual, o eso consideraba ella, sin poder evitar intercalar su mirada entre los labios y los ojos azules que brillaban con un toque que ella no reconocía, aunque fuese exactamente el mismo que emanaban sus pupilas

-Yo no me comporto como un crío-Bramó entonces, a unos pasos de ella-Al menos no me enfado sin razón alguna, como una niña caprichosa

-¿Qué es lo que insinúas?-Inquirió ella

-Lo que oyes…Eres una caprichosa

-Perdona, pero que tú seas un celoso patológico no quiere decir que yo…-Pero él la interrumpió con un gesto de mano

-¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¿De dónde te sacas ese cuento?

-¿Acaso te tengo que recordar tu comportamiento con Viktor?-Le quiso indicar ella, haciendo que él se girase

-¿Y yo lo de Lavender?

-¡Mira, no me hables de esa! ¡Encima de que tú querías librarte de ella! ¡No es lo mismo!

-¿Por qué?-Cuestionó curioso-¡Claro que es lo mismo! ¡Ese estúpido estaba detrás de ti por lo que estaba, Hermione! ¡Era demasiado mayor para ti!

-¿Y eso quién lo dice? ¿Tú? Además, Viktor es mi amigo… ¡Solamente un amigo! No es lo mismo que Lavender

-¿Y por qué te molestaba tanto?-Se interesó entonces el pelirrojo

-No quería que ella te hiciese daño…Ni que jugase contigo

-¿Y de eso no me podía yo dar cuenta? ¿Tan tonto crees que soy? ¡Sé que no soy el chico más listo, ni valiente del mundo! Para eso está Harry, al que debes de adorar mucho-Replicó él con sorna, dejándola descolocada

-¿A qué te refieres, Ronald?

-¿Acaso me vas a negar que estás enamorada de Harry?

-¡Claro que no lo estoy! ¡Es mi mejor amigo! ¡Es el hermano que nunca tuve! Pero parece que no eres capaz de entenderlo

-Porque tengo la sensibilidad en una cuchara. Sí, ya sé que no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti-Replicó esta vez con tristeza

Ella se quedó en silencio, mirándole sin entender bien. Él se giró, dispuesto a marcharse cuando una mano se aferró a su muñeca. Pudo ver los ojos de Hermione analizándole lentamente. Con cuidado. Con sigilo. Tragó saliva, a la vez que la mandíbula de Hermione se tensaba notablemente. Él suspiró

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Ron…Eres un estúpido, ¿sabías? Eres el chico que más daño me ha hecho. Eres un insensible que me hace daño con sus palabras. Eres ese amigo que me hace reír y me obliga a dejar los deberes para que no me vuelva loca.

"Eres el que se sorprende de que su amiga sea una mujer. Eres el tonto que se cree que me fijaría en un chico búlgaro, ciertamente guapo, pero que no tienen más interés que el Quidditch. El mal pensado que ve algo más allá de mi amistad hacia Harry, al que quiero, cierto, pero como a mi hermano. Eres el tonto que me hizo lanzar un conjuro de unos canarios para atacarle. Eres el que besuqueaba con otra y me dejaba con el corazón en un puño

Eres el que me salvó la vida por primera vez. El que, pese a todo, supo ser mi amigo. Fuiste al chico que vi en uno de los vagones en mi primer año. Al que conocí. Al que vi en él algo especial aunque no quisiese admitirlo. Eres el que me defendía a toda costa de los insultos de los demás. El que ayudó a Harry para salvar a la gente como yo. El que pronunció mi nombre sin percatarse de todo, al que dejó su novia y por lo que pude estar contigo sin problema alguno.

Y sí, eres un estúpido. Porque tienes razón. No eres lo suficientemente bueno para mí. Eres más que eso, Ronald, y pese a que eres quien me pone de los nervios, lo haces de diversas formas. Porque siempre me han dicho que los polos opuestos se atraen. Y tú eres mi polo opuesto. Y esto es como sumar dos y dos. Que es tan claro que si no quieres darte cuenta, no es culpa mía"

Y cuando ella pretendía soltarle y marcharse, con temor, con duda, sus labios fueron atrapados por los de ese pelirrojo tonto al que tanto quería. Y cerró los párpados, disfrutando de ese dulce momento

Ginny se colocó el cabello bajo la atenta mirada de su novio. Ellos dos, junto a sus amigos, caminaban por los pasillos al día siguiente. Ron y Hermione no se atrevían a mirarse entre ellos, además de que se encontraban separados, con el fin de no saber nada ni dar a entender algo. Los otros dos se percataban de que algo había sucedido, y la hermana menor del pelirrojo buscaba la forma de poder hablar de ello, llegando a sonsacar algo y no solamente negaciones sin sentido alguno

Se detuvieron al ver como Malfoy parecía discutir con una chica a la que al principio no reconocieron. Ella le tomó del brazo. Parecía asustada. Era Astoria, una compañera de clase de Ginny, que era bastante simpática pese a ser una Slytherin, o eso era la opinión de Ron. Parecía ofuscada, discutiendo con el rubio, quien se apartó de ella a sabiendas de que ella quería romper en llanto. Se giró, corriendo para que nadie llegase a alcanzarla

-¿Qué habrá sucedido?-Inquirió Harry, receloso-¿Acaso habrá sucedido algo con Malfoy? ¿Algún nuevo plan?-Ginny ladeó la cabeza

-Creo que han discutido…Eso es todo-Se encogió de hombros-La verdad es que hacen una buena pareja

-¿Pareja?-Cuestionó Hermione, evitando la mirada azul del pelirrojo

-Todo el mundo sabe que Malfoy sale con ella. A escondidas, claro, pero es un secreto a voces

-Vaya…No me lo imaginaba

-Ellos tampoco se lo deben de imaginar-Comentó la pelirroja con una sonrisa dulce-Debes de comprenderla muy bien, Herms-Señaló la pelirroja-Digo…Lo de secretos a voces

-¿Cómo lo sabes, sin embargo?-Cuestionó Harry, sujetando la mano de su novia con cuidado-Yo no me había percatado de nada

-Yo tampoco-Habló al final Ron

-Porque son chicos, y son estúpidos-Bromeó ella-Aunque me sorprende que tú no lo comprendieses, Hermione-La castaña la miraba sin entender- ¿Nunca habías oído ese dicho de que… "Los que se pelean, se desean…?"-Y le lanzó un guiño

Harry siguió a su novia, sin entender muy bien. Y Hermione y Ron se quedaron boquiabiertos, observándose de refilón y sonrojándose por ello. Al fin y al cabo, era un secreto a voces…Y no solamente la relación entre Draco y Astoria.


End file.
